Into The Dark
by CHAILYN
Summary: Castiel has taken his orders in stride, but not all the angels in the heavens agree with his course. One of them chooses to intervene.
1. A Loaded Gun

**Into The Dark**

**-1-**

**A Loaded Gun**

**--**

_Summary: Castiel has taken his orders in stride, but not all the angels in the heavens agree with his course. One of them chooses to intervene._

_Note: This has been a bit of a work in progress since _Lazurus Rising_ and I finally decided the course in which I'm going to take it which probably equals moi being so far in over my head, but of well. I thrive on being in a constant state of turmoil. Chapters are a bit short to start, but they'll be longer *promises* just had to do it this way to break up the scenes. Hope y'all like it!_

**--**

**--**

_For I have the power to kill_

_Without—the power to die._

_-Emily Dickinson_

**--**

"I can't begin to divine what it must feel like."

"What _what_ feels like?" Sam responded to the angel defensively, accusingly, he always was on the offensive with Castiel.

The angel frightened him.

_As well I should, _Castiel thought as he continued, glazing over the question. "To possess demon blood, the blood Lucifer, rushing through your veins. What is it to feel indestructible, Samuel?"

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Sam told him, "I'm not indestructible." He could bleed, and die, just as easily as Dean or anyone else.

"Wrong." Castiel corrected him, "The evil that runs through your veins, makes you indestructible Samuel. It is that, which makes you the threat that you are."

"I haven't hurt anyone; all I've been doing is using it to save people!" He objected, his voice rising signifigantly with each word. If he hadn't…both he and Dean, and that entire town would be dead.

"For now. You understand…"

"It won't be necessary; I would swallow a bullet before I become what you think it is I'm going to. I'm not a demon."

"That's what we're afraid of." Castiel told him, "This has to be done for the greater good."

"What has to be done?"

Castiel grabbed a hold of him, and Sam discovered he was all but paralyzed with an inability to do anything.

"Return you to hell."

Even Sam's mind felt paralyzed, all he could do was wonder where Dean was, and if this was his choice too.

"Its destiny Samuel, he will understand."

--

Dean returned from the Anchor Bar with dinner, and was annoyed when he didn't see Sam.

Dean shook his head, he swore, if Sam was still researching this bogus case…the kid just didn't know how to relax sometimes.

"Not quite." Dean swung around quickly, to be greeted again by Castiel.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The problem has been extinguished." Castiel told him.

Dean felt his heart stop, and his blood run cold. _Problem_? _Extinguished_?

"Where is my brother?"

"His soul has been returned to the depths of hell, where he belongs."

Hell?

Hell.

Hell.

Hell!

No, no, that—that was not possible. They couldn't do that to Sammy.

_Lilith trailed a finger down his bare chest and it felt like he was being cut apart with a frozen pick axe. "Don't worry Dean, it'll be better soon. When Sammy's here and we can all be one big happy family."_

"_You can't have him." He didn't know if he thought it, or said it. In hell, he couldn't ever be sure._

"_Oh, silly!" She giggled, "I already do. Or I will, really soon. And then we can all play together."_

_She was going to tear Sam's vocal cords out of his throat and strangle Dean with them until they both learned to play nicely._

"You goddamn twisted sonvabitch! You bring my brother back here now!" Dean demanded, "Or I swear to god, I don't care what it takes, I will kill each and every one of you until—"

"Tread with care, Dean." Castiel warned, before Dean could complete his threat. "All is well in the Lord."

"Listen to me, I don't give a fuck about your God…I want my brother back."

"Care, Dean. I recommend you take great care."

--


	2. I Keep Hope In

**Into the Dark**

**-2-**

**I Keep Hope In**

**--**

_Due to my insomniac nature I had to do something to fill the time…and so I made myself sit there and finish this chapter so I could post it and make up for the previous terribly short chapter. I hope you like it, and thank you so much to everyone who enjoyed the previous chapter._

**--**

"_Tread with care, Dean." Castiel warned, before Dean could complete his threat. "All is well in the Lord."_

"_Listen to me, I don't give a fuck about your God…I want my brother back."_

"_Care, Dean. I recommend you take great care."_

_--_

"I know what it feels like to want to get away. To do anything to escape, because nothing else matters…except getting away." The angel spoke to her, carrying the wisdom of the mystics.

She laughed with a matured taste of bitterness—at least laughed as well as a person could; it felt like her insides were being sandpapered with dry ice.

"I can save you." She assured—_promised_—the girl.

Her last hope.

The words burnt through her body like a familiar fire. The last person who promised her that had been a little blonde girl, younger than her, and soft spoken, who was going to bring her salvation.

Bela decided to let her in on the little secret.

"You're not the first one to tell me that."She spat at her. She knew what it was.

However long it had been that she'd been stuck here she still knew some things.

And some of them she didn't even want to know.

Angels are dangerous. They're just the same as demons, and people just don't realize it. The only thing is, they're just better at it, and of course, they've got a few millennia worth of millions and millions of crazy humans teaching generation after generation of kiddies that angels are these great biblical guardians of human kind with big fluffy white wings who sail over you on the wings of a dove.

_Pure & Peaceful._

_Innocent & Kind._

_Paragons of goodness, truth, and justice._

And wasn't that just the kicker, because if anyone had a warped set of morals (if you could call them that) were angels.

No, no, and no. Just like demons they have themselves an agenda of goodies.

"Thanks." She deadpanned, "But I think I've had my share of saviors for a lifetime…or two."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Everybody wants to be saved."

And sometimes it's just not worth the cost.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the last one." She told her. "Because the angel Castiel isn't who he says he is."

Like she gave a damn. Even if she knew who it was…none of them were what they were supposed to be.

Hell was like a paradox, but then again, life kind of was too, wasn't it?

And she—she wasn't the last of anything.

"None of you are." Bela told her, "But good luck with that."

At least demons were always demons; you knew what you were getting.

She knew that now.

"_Everybody wants to be saved in some way." Sam said._

_Bela rolled over, sprawled across the large bed, her head still resting on Sam's chest and his fingers grazing idly through the soft and silky honey colored hair._

"_Well, if I didn't know better I'd presume that you were going to pull out a bible and tell me just what I need to do to be saved." _

_Sam sighed, unable to help wondering...what had made her so jaded._

"_And Sam Winchester disapproves." Bela commented with a roll of her eyes. "Now don't tell me that the Brothers Winchester, saviors to the masses, our own personal justice league...are serving a greater purpose? A mission from god?"_

_Sam didn't even want to picture Dean's reaction to that statement there. He almost laughed._

"_Not so much." Sam said, "But sure, I believe in a higher power." If there wasn't one he was screwed for sure._

"_And they say you're the smart one." Bela remarked. "There is no bigger cash cow in the world than religion, Sam." _

"_There's nothing wrong with people wanting to believe in something, it brings them solace. Belief that things really can get better." _

"_And you believe that?"_

_He wanted so badly to. _

"_Religion has nothing to do with that." Bela said. "It's a system that works on fear, you do this...or you're going to hell. Whatever." She looked up at him and grinned, "I plan on living my life in sin, before shipping down to hell." _

"You don't really believe that," The angel told her, "Do you?"

_The funny thing was, she wanted to believe it too. That no matter what, she still had a chance that maybe someone really did give a damn about her, and she could be saved._

"No." She managed, wondering if she looked as weak as her voice sounded to her. If she really looked that helpless. "I don't."

_--_

He'd been there before, he just didn't remember it. At least, that was what Lilith told him in between her games.

Dean had been her toy, but Sam was her project.

She was peeling away his flesh to embed the meat hooks he would hang by until he learned to play nicely.

"You shouldn't have said those bad words, Sammy. I don't like bad words." She smiled, "But it's okay, you'll learn your lesson. Dean did."

In hell his demonic powers were non-existent, and he wondered how a person could forget this. How could he forget hell?

"Deals can be pesky like that." Lilith told him, ignoring the primal scream as she peeled off another layer of skin, like she was peeling a fresh and ripe orange. "But we're just so lucky Sammy…all that trouble and that angel brought you back to me. I thought I was going to have to pull him down into hell and pluck his wings from is back, but since he brought you back to me, maybe I won't."

She looked closely at him, and smiled. "I'm such a good girl, aren't I?" She wasn't going to peel the skin away from his face, it was too nice. "Aren't I a good girl, Sammy?"

--

--


End file.
